Reunion
by Gilbert Winchester
Summary: Dalton-verse future fic  At a Dalton High School Reunion, the offspring of our beloved Dalton parings meet. A collaboration with I'mJustCrazyEnough17.


**AN: This is another collaboration between flightofdeathfrench (I'mjustcrazyenough17) and me! She wrote the first section, and then we alternated until we got to the end! This idea was spinning around in our heads when we were at the mall today of all places! XD So we had to do it! **

**Reunion**

Julian dragged Damien into the children's area. "You can't be trusted to be in the grown-up room," he said sternly, "so you have to play with the other kids. Be nice?"

Julian wasn't stupid, he knew that wasn't going to happen, but he could always hope.

Damien looked up at him with too-innocent green eyes. "I would _never_ be mean to anybody, Papa!"

Julian rolled his eyes at him. "Just play with the other kids, Damien. Please? For me?"

Damien harrumphed and turned around, arms folded across his chest, surveying the other kids. Julian took this moment to escape back to the main room where Logan was waiting for him. It was the Dalton 20-year reunion, and by the looks of it, most of the boys from high school had had kids about the same time. There were lots of 7, 8, and 9 year olds running around in the playroom. Damien, at 9, had inherited Logan's height, making him tower over the other kids and look about 11.

"I just hope he doesn't terrorize them all and they end up tied up in some back corner someone with socks in their mouths," Julian whispered as he rejoined Logan. Logan didn't respond because he couldn't argue that this wasn't a legitimate possibility; he just snaked his arm around Julian and they went off to find Derek.

Meanwhile, Alice Hummel-Anderson and her cousin, Lucie Van Kamp-Anderson, were standing next to each other speaking in conspiratorial whispers. They liked to do this – act like they were talking about something secret and hilarious when, in reality, they were just talking about clothes or something. It was what their dads did.

Well, it was what Alice's Papa and Lucie's Papa did. Kurt and Reed had unknowingly passed this trait on to their children.

"Do you want to play something?" Alice asked Lucie, stifling a yawn with her hand.

"Like what?" Lucie looked around. "We could put on a play for our daddies!"

"We did that last week," Alice said, sounding bored. She was Lucie's superior by three weeks, and liked to act like she was the old and wise one. Really, they were both 9 years old.

"Well what do _you_ want to do?" Lucie asked, pouting.

"I dunno." Alice sighed, smoothing out her blue dress. "Let's see if anybody else wants to play…" She looked around. There was Luke, who was dressed all in black and looking distrusting of everyone around him. And Georgia and Fred, who were holding hands and whispering to each other. And then…

Who was that? The kid by the door, with the bright green eyes and the dark brown hair. He looked older than them, and he looked like he hated being there.

"We should ask him to play," Alice suggested, pointing with her finger.

Before Lucie could protest, Alice was already dragging her away to meet the strange boy by the door.

Upon seeing the two girls approach him, Damien rolled his eyes and leaned up against the wall.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked, bringing his hands to rest on his hips; examining the two girls.

Lucie's eyes widened at the tone of Damien's voice and turned her head down to play with the hem of her dress. Lucie was never a very social person to begin with, and she rarely involved herself in these sort of situations.

Alice wasn't fazed. She giggled lightly at his hostility and responded, "Actually, we were wondering if you wanted to play with us! You looked pretty lonely over here…"

Damien's façade broke for a moment as his green eyes met the younger girls blue. It was rare that he ever talked to girls, let alone played with one. Not that Damien ever really played with anyone, but girls were like aliens from another planet, and Damien was sure that he didn't like them one bit.

"Play? I'm sorry little girl but I left my dollies at home today."

Alice pursed her lips, letting her hands fall on her hips in a way that her father would surely be proud of.

"Fine. If you don't want to play with us you don't have to." She said shortly, grabbing Lucie's hand and leading her away.

Damien's eyebrows rose to the top of his head. No girl he had ever met before had acted like that. Before he knew the words were leaving his mouth he shouted after them, "Wait!"

Alice and Lucie turned around simultaneously; both with looks of shock coloring their features.

"I just meant that I didn't think you would want to play the kind of games I would." He added weakly; shoving the soles of his shoes in the red carpet.

"What kind of games wouldyou want to play?" asked Lucie boldly; before returning her gaze downward.

Damien seemed to ponder this for a second. He rarely played with the other kids his age, so he didn't exactly have an answer. He also still was not particularly keen on the idea of doing anything with two girls.

"Guy games! Like Cops and Robbers. Something exciting. Not that you girls would know anything about that."

Alice frowned, giving Damien a glare that made his eyes widen slightly, before returning to his usual smug expression.

"I, for one," she said haughtily, "_love_ Cops and Robbers. Let's play."

"I'm Damien."

"Alice. And this is Lucie."

"You guys can be the robbers and I'll be the cop."

"No," Lucie said, startling Alice, Damien, and herself. "I wanna be the cop. I never get to be cop."

Damien glanced nervously at Alice. "Okay. We'll be robbers together, I guess."

Alice smiled and reached up to fix her bright blue hair ribbon, which stood in perfect contrast to her light brown hair. "Sounds good to me." She looked around the room. "Maybe Luke and Georgia and Fred want to play?"

"You know all these kids?" Damien asked, feeling left out and upset that it wouldn't be just him and Alice – and Lucie – after all.

"Yeah, we've had play dates together ever since I was born." She looked at him closer. "Who _are_ you anyway? I've never met you before… My dads were friends with practically _everybody_," hair flip, "at Dalton."

"My dad's famous," Damien blurted out. He usually didn't tell people this unless he particularly disliked them and wanted to have a one-up.

"And your mom?" Alice raised an eyebrow, not impressed.

Damien looked downright angry at this. "I don't have a mom."

"Neither do I," Alice said indignantly. "I just thought…"

"Let's go ask Luke and Georgia and Fred," Lucie cut in, uncomfortable with all of this.

Damien just shrugged, so the three of them went over to where Luke was standing furtively, watching everyone else.

"Hey, Luke," Alice greeted him comfortably. "You wanna play Cops and Robbers?"

Luke eyed Damien. "Who's he?" he asked in a low voice.

"Damien Larson-Wright," Damien said loudly. "Who're _you_?"

"Luke Houston." Luke turned to Lucie. "Are you playing?" he asked shyly.

Damien raised his eyebrows at Alice, who nodded excitedly.

"Yeah," Lucie returned, even more shyly than Luke.

Luke smiled down at his shoes and just as he opened his mouth to say something else he was interrupted by his friends, Fred and Georgia, who were dressed nearly exactly the same despite not being actual twins.

"Hey Luke is it hot in here?" chimed in Fred.

"N-no wh-"

"Then why is your face so red?" giggled Georgia; nudging the small boy in the side with her elbow.

Luke's eyes grew wide and muttered something under his breath about "demonic spirts" before Alice cut in.

"We're playing cops and robbers!" she smiled brightly at her two friends who were staring questioningly at the stranger. "That's Damien. He's going to play with us too."

"Hello Damien" the two grinned in unison moving to either side of the boy in question.

"I'm Fred Brightman."

"And I'm Georgia Brightman" the two extended their hands and took both of Damien's; shaking them rapidly at the same time.

Damien's eye's widened as he pushed the two off of him and backed away as though they had just put a spider in his trousers.

The two weren't put off by his behavior, though, and they laughed together at the other boy's expense.

"Guys! Let's play! We don't have that much longer!" Alice cried through her own laughter. "Lucie, start counting to ten before you come to catch us!"

Lucie giggled and shut her eyes; counting down slowly.

The party had gone on for an hour before Logan and Julian came back to the room to retrieve their son.

"Well, I haven't heard any explosions or screams tonight so I'd say that's already a good sign.", laughed Julian as he and his husband made their way from the hall and back to the kid's room where they had left their son.

"Or it could be a horrible sign and he has them all tied up and gagged" Logan smirked. Knowing their son, either was a possibility.

Julian rolled his eyes as he opened the door to the room.

"Logan…"

"Oh God…" Logan groaned before he too stepped into the room, "What has he done now?"

Damien was with a group of children at the end of the room; collapsed on the floor:

Giggling.

"Well this is new." Logan laughed, watching his son in amusement. Damien rarely got along with the other children is age, let alone actually had fun with them.

"Damien!" said Alice upon noticing the two men enter the room. "Are those your daddies?"

"Yeah." Damien nodded sadly glancing around at his new friends. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay and play with them all night long.

The circle exchanged their goodbyes to their new friend before Alice chimed in, "I hope we get to play again sometime!" she smiled sweetly at the older boy whom she had grown quite fond of in the last hour.

"Yeah…me too." Damien responded with a small smile, "And hey, you're pretty cool" he shrugged, "…for a girl, I mean." He blushed, rubbing his arm with his other hand.

"You're not so bad either…" Alice giggled, "For a boy."

Damien felt his face grow hot, and he hastily said his last goodbyes before running off toward his dads; sneaking one last look at the girl in the blue dress.

"So, I take it that you had fun?" asked Julian with a smile as the three walked out of the room.

"It wasn't _so _bad I guess."


End file.
